


Pick You Up

by definitelyflowers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelyflowers/pseuds/definitelyflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis may be a nervous wreck of a DJ, but he's just the thing Nate needs to forget about the horrors inhabiting the Commonwealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick You Up

And it’s been hell, even for a soldier. Days on his feet, trudging through miles of what used to be his home. Nights without sleep, listening to the giant insects and the howling dogs. That first morning awake in the vault—when all those memories came thundering back—he held that pistol for hours. His wife was dead, his baby gone, and he had no idea of what lay ahead. The weight kept him grounded. It lashed him to the earth, and he knew that there was no way he could put the cold metal between his lips.

Nate downs the shot and chases it with a tart squirt of tarberry juice. He wipes his mouth with the edge of his sleeve, eyes barely watering from the strong alcohol. The sting of vodka is the best thing since he opened the door and stepped into the future. Vadim lets him keep the bottle as he stumbles towards the couches near the front, collapsing beside a spindly young man so preoccupied with his own hands he doesn’t look up at Nate. His eyes have large bags under them and his pale skin is sickly, not that that isn’t a normal state for people inhabiting the Commonwealth. He wears a letterman jacket meant for someone much larger and jeans peppered with stains and tears. His eyes flash to Nate when he scoots closer.

“I’m Nate. What’s your name?” Nate asks. The young man doesn’t respond with words, but he shifts closer to the edge of the antique couch. Nate tries not to think about how it must have been new when Shaun was born. Instead, he follows until their thighs are touching and there is no where to go but off the couch. Nate knows this guy’s type: shy until you get him in bed, then as demanding as the rest. Like Nora used to be, and he misses her more than he can stand. “Why won’t you talk, cutie?”

He knows his words are slurred and his breath reeks, but he can’t help himself. Liquid courage, they called it back before the bombs dropped. Well, some things never change.

“T-Travis.” His young face flushes a light shade of pink, and his lips twitch into a smile. Then he looks away, trying to play it cool. Nate watches him draw in a shaky breath.

“And what’s a pretty boy like you doing all alone?”

Travis won’t look at him. He lifts his hand from his bottle and tucks a few strands of hair out of his face, eyes flashing back and forth between Nate and the ground. Finally, he chuckles under his breath and whispers.

“Drinking.”

“Won’t say more than one word at a time, huh?”

“Nope.”

Nate pulls back, laughs, and takes another swig of his vodka straight from the bottle. “Want a drink?”

“N-no. I don’t drink that stuff.”

“Hey, I recognize that voice. You’re the kid from the radio.”

Travis’s eyes widen, big and brown and full of fear. Nate tries not to smile at his quirky shyness, at how it contrasts to the brutality surrounding them. For a long moment, it seems Travis has gone completely catatonic. Then squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, standing to leave. “It looks l-like my break is over.”

“Not mine.” Nate grabs the back of his jacket and tugs him back onto the sofa. Travis tries not to squeak, but a breath of air escapes him. He covers his mouth with his trembling hands and shoots Nate a glare, but his smile is visible underneath his palms. “You’re one adorable fella. Drink with me.” He pours a shot into a nearby glass and hands it to Travis. “I insist.”

Travis continues to try and hold back his emotions, but his face betrays him and the glimmer of affection in his eyes warm Nate’s heart. He likes guys who wear everything on their sleeves, loves it when they try to hide it. Nate watches Travis tip his head back and swallow. Travis begins to cough and wheeze as the bitter burn slides down his throat.

“Not like that,” Nate says and presses the bottle to his lips. He wraps his free arm around Travis’s bony shoulders, and the younger man stiffens but doesn’t attempt to move away. “You’ve got to breathe through your nose. Have another.”

This time, Travis winces without coughing. He grins shakily. “Like that?”

“Yeah, you’re getting the hang of it. Want another?” Travis glances around the near-empty bar before nodding. Nate absorbs his eagerness with a laugh, pouring vodka until it sloshes over the rim of the glass. Travis barely shudders, and the alcohol hits him fast. He relaxes into Nate’s body, and Nate would be lying if this hadn’t been part of the plan all along. “So, you want to get a room with me?”

Travis covers his face and begins to laugh. He sits there giggling until Nate’s hand slides up his thigh, close enough to sense the growing arousal trapped in tight jeans. Travis grunts, shifting until they’re staring into each other’s eyes. “You don’t want that.”

“Yes I do. Is it not your thing?”

“It’s not that, it’s—”

Nate doesn’t need to hear an excuse. He plants his lips on Travis’s open mouth. When he isn’t pushed away, Nate grabs his hips and brings him closer until they’re practically on top of each other. He doesn’t want Travis to give an excuse because shy boys always give excuses, and he needs this more and more the closer they get.

The radio host smells of musty cassettes, the kind that went out of style a decade before the war. He also smells like desperation, and the Commonwealth is a bad place to be desperate.

“Let me fuck you.” His lips travel down to Travis’s neck, to his shoulder, and the trembling urges him on. “Let me show you a good time. I promise you won’t regret it. You won’t, okay?”

Travis is nodding and groaning and melting into the attention Nate gives him until Yefim drops a key onto their laps and commands they move to a private room. Nate abandons the vodka to lift Travis, who wraps his arms and legs around Nate and deepens the kiss. Nate knows where his room is, and this isn’t the first time he’s found it drunk this week. They crash into it, and he manages to kick the door closed with his foot before dropping Travis onto the bed. The springs creak as they resume their kissing, hands pawing at clothes.

“You done this before, kid?” He asks, voice husky. Travis shakes his head no, his face flushed from embarrassment and vodka and kissing. Nate hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Travis’s jeans, tugging them and the underwear off with one solid yank. He stops Travis from covering himself, wordlessly taking in every inch of flesh presented to him as he works Travis’s jacket off and his shirt above his head. “You’re beautiful.”

He means it, though he knows Travis doesn’t believe him. Ribs line his torso, and God he’s small, barely skin and bones. It’s terrifying, in its way, to know how his world caused the devastation of this one. It caused Nora’s death and the deaths of countless others. He fought for them, once, but now he fights for himself. It’s not wrong to take what he needs.

His eyes travel lower to drink in the sight of a half-hard cock, and he doesn’t hesitate taking taking it in one hand and slowly massaging it, eliciting a small gasp from Travis’s already strained throat. Nate ducks down and sucks on the tender skin pulled tight over Travis’s prominent collarbone. The sounds he draws out fuel him on. He moves his hand faster, adjusts himself so that his body is as close as it can be so they can kiss each other.

Travis climbs on top, bare thighs resting on either side of Nate’s waist as Nate continues to jerk him off. His eyes are closed, his teeth bite deeply into his bottom lip, and his hips buck in time to the strokes. “Fuck,” he groans. His whole body is shaking, and Nate wants to laugh at how easily the younger man gives in to pleasure. When he stops, Travis lets out the smallest whimper. “Why?”

“You really are innocent.” Nate twists, lifting his body so that he can slide his shirt off. Travis’s hands fall onto his bare skin, stroking the thick patch of hair on his chest.

“Wow,” he murmurs, eyes wide. His fingers tickle along Nate’s side, traveling further down until they reach the hem of Nate’s pants. He raises an eyebrow in silent question. Nate nods, and Travis wastes no time undoing the button and pulling out Nate’s hard cock. He whimpers again, needy. Nate lets him take his time, doesn’t rush. He folds his arms behind his head, laying flat on his back while Travis explores his body.

Travis gives it a few quick strokes before sliding down the bed. He stares up through his thick eyelashes while he licks tentatively.

Nate can’t help it. It’s been two hundred years, and his hips jolt up at the smallest contact. Travis grins and goes more confidently, flattening his tongue along the vein. Nate moans. He wants to be noisy for Travis, wants to let him know how good of a job he’s doing. His fingers curl through dark brown hair, gentle and firm. “That’s it, that’s a good boy,” he admonishes as Travis sucks at the tip. He takes in as much as he can handle and strokes the remainder outside of his soft lips, moaning around the length in his mouth as he touches himself.

“You like sucking cock, little boy?” Travis responds with a muffled grunt of pleasure. “I bet you’ve been wanting this your whole life. Waiting for some guy to pick you up, take you back here and fuck you senseless. Isn’t that right, Travis?”

Travis lifts his head, coming off the head of Nate’s cock with a small pop. “And you’re gonna fuck me senseless?”

“If that’s what you want, cutie.”

Another blush spreads across his cheeks, and Nate can’t resist reeling him in for yet another kiss. Tasting himself on Travis drives him crazy. His fingers dig into Travis’s shoulders, and there’s no pause between their kisses as Travis resumes his spot straddling Nate, their arousals rubbing together. Travis, for all his inexperience, understands the point of things, and he presses them together and begins stroking.

“God, you’re such a slut, aren’t you?” Nate asks between planting kisses along Travis’s jaw and neck. He nips and sucks at a tender spot. Travis is jelly in his arms, and Nate can feel himself building closer to the edge. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Please.”

Nate adjusts them so that Travis is laying on his back, legs spread wide. He slips two fingers into his mouth, soaking them thoroughly while Travis looks on. A line of spit follows him when he pulls them out, and he presses one to Travis’s entrance. “You have to relax. If you relax, I promise it won’t hurt.”

“I know,” Travis turns his head away so their eyes can’t meet. “I’ve d-done it to myself b-before.”

“Naughty boy.” Nate’s finger slides in to the second knuckle before Travis’s body resists. Nate keeps pushing until his whole finger is inside, then he curls upwards.

Travis gasps and grips the sheets. “Nate, I—”

“Hush, pretty thing. Let me do all the work.” Nate adds a second finger in, tauntingly slow, causing Travis to squirm underneath him. The younger man pants, heart beating rapidly, pupils dilating from lust. He whines with each gentle thrust into his body, and Nate can’t stop the huge smile on his face. There isn’t much beauty left in the world, but Travis is good enough to sate his hunger.

“I-I want you.” Travis manages to squeak out, and Nate obliges.

He positions himself at Travis’s entrance, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Nate thrusts forward in a shallow movement. Travis grunts, wrapping his arms around Nate’s shoulders, and sucks in a large breath.

“Should I stop?” Nate asks.

“No. K-keep going, please. Please.”

Nate does, pressing himself steadily in. Inch by inch, tension fills their bodies, and when he bottoms out, both can feel the relief. Nate stills his hips and places little kisses around Travis’s mouth. “Are you ready?” He asks when Travis loosens his hold on his shoulders.

“Yeah.” He groans as Nate starts moving, nails digging into Nate’s back and legs squeezing Nate’s hips. “Th-that’s good.”

Nate makes a noise akin to agreement. Already, he’s feeling the pressure building in his stomach and behind his eyes, that dull throb that anticipates release. He forces his hand between their sweaty bodies and starts rubbing Travis’s cock, kissing between moans. “You gonna come for me, boy?”

He doesn’t expect a response and doesn’t receive one. Travis trembles underneath him, and his whole body clenches as he orgasms. It’s quiet, screams muffled by Nate’s skin as he bites into it. Nate follows close behind, spilling himself inside with a long, low groan.  
“Fuck, that was good,” he says as he pulls out of Travis’s leaking hole. “You have fun?”

Travis laughs and runs his fingers through his damp hair. “Yeah. Th-that was spectacular.”

Nate lights two cigarettes from a nearby pack and hands it to Travis. He takes a drag while rubbing Travis’s bicep. “So,” he says with a wink. “When do you want to go for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on berryserene.tumblr.com; I take requests.


End file.
